Alternative True Reasons Why Lily Evans Hates Snivellus Snape
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: Alternative reasons why Lily hates Severus Snape other than reasons given in J.K. Rowling's canon story. This fic covers Lily's POV on why she hated Snivellus Snape starting from year four. A companion story of The Betrayal and the Payback AU story. The mystery of hating Snivellus Snape revealed based on Lily's free will and not under any magic curse! Not for Lily lovers


Alternative True Reasons Why Lily Evans Hates Snivellus Snape

By Zero Flower 333

Alternative reasons why Lily hates Severus Snape other than reasons given in J.K. Rowling's canon story. This fic covers Lily's POV on why she hated Snivellus Snape starting from year four. A companion story of The Betrayal and the Payback AU story. The mystery of hating Snivellus Snape revealed based on Lily's free will and not under any magic or Imperius Curse! Not for Lily lovers

Prologue: Hating Snivellus Snape

Lily Evans only befriended Severus Snape because she needed him for the knowledge of the Wizarding World. In reality, their separation began even before they started at Hogwarts. She also befriended him because she needed someone to rely on without giving anything in return. She knew of every prank the Marauders had given Snape and she approved of it, since she wanted to see an amusement show of Snape being humiliated by the Marauders. In the first few years, she felt guilty, but as time went on, she found that Snivellus (no longer Snape or Sev in her eyes) was a liability to her, even though she knew his love for her.

Lily Evans wanted to improve her station in the Wizarding World and Snivellus, with his loyalty to her, would not be able to get her to the station. In reality, Lily Evans knew she was vain and selfish, but she did not care as long as everything benefited her. She even realized that she wanted Snivellus to die so she could be happy with James Potter and his friends. Lily Evans found Snivellus to be a coward and if he dies, then she no longer had a stalker to follow her around, even though he was a useful doormat that could comfort her in the summer. Ever since fourth year, James Potter taught her the Killing Curse and she wanted to use it on Snivellus so he could stop bothering her, but did not do it because she was underage. When she reaches of age, Lily Evans would end Severus Snape's life for good by using the Killing Curse and she would be happy doing it. In the meantime, she would enjoy seeing Snivellus Snape being humiliated by her true friends and knowing every incident the Marauders ambush Snivellus, but she will not tell Snivellus her plans because she hated him for "existing", poverty, and practicing the Dark Arts.

Lily also knew that no one at Hogwarts cared about Snivellus Snape. So she would be the pretender to care about him, talking bad about him in his back while he was not around. She took joyful pleasure of hurting Snivellus and if Snape dies, she would be happy in both home and Hogwarts without the ugly, slimy boy following her around and helping her with all of her homework. Not even the Slytherins cared about Snivellus Snape and she took joyful pleasure in that, knowing that Snivellus will give in to despair and die or quit Hogwarts with no one to support him. She only tell him to dump his Slytherin friends so she could revel in the pleasure of his suffering.

In the post-Shack and the post-Lake incident in fifth year, she took pleasure in hurting Snivellus by giving him hurtful comments and her lack of care toward his near death. Oh she knew about Lupin and she even wanted to hurt Snivellus for daring to look at her with longing. After the humiliation Snivellus received in the Lake, she could finally show her true feelings toward him and even hit him so she could feel better about herself. She was delighted that Snivellus cried and wanted to do more when he returns to Spinner's End and Hogwarts during the summer and at home, but she decided not to do anything in the summer, since she cannot do magic. So Lily Evans had no choice but to wait until September 1, 1976 to torment Snivellus again because of his "existence", as her love partner James once said in the past.

The real reason why Lily Evans did not hurt Snivellus Snape in the summer because she was staying in Potter Manor with James Potter. They had countless nights of love with each other and Lily Evans found that she wanted more lovemaking with James Potter. Snivellus be damned, she would not think about him until September, when she could do maximum harm to him for daring to exist. She was right about Snivellus, once his usefulness was gone, he was fair game to all of Hogwarts. She would watch all of his humiliations with glee and happiness, not knowing that every time she tormented him since fourth year was counted as a life debt (from hanging out with James Potter to his ultimate humiliation in the Gryffindor Common Room) because of unpaid loyalty and Snivellus' status as the favored of magic. Snivellus would need to watch out when he comes to Hogwarts next September, since she will join her true friends in humiliating him…

Her Gryffindor friends were right to tell her to break ties with Snivellus. For too long Snivellus has been helping her, asking her for nothing and following her, wanting to protect her. Well, she hated his existence for wanting to protect her. Lily does not need Snivellus other than useful information and when she ditched and hurt him in fifth year, she felt like she was in heaven and wanting to do more until Snivellus dies a miserable death or when he finally snaps. Even if he joins the light side, Lily will not accept him because she, like James Potter and Sirius Black, hated him because he "exists"…

Little did she know, while making love with James Potter in Summer 1976, she was pregnant with James' child. What would she do with the beloved child in her body? She is too young to have children, but since the child belongs to her beloved James, she would accept the situation and raise the child, despite the hard times.

Unfortunately, Lily's betrayal would cause her ex-best friend Snivellus Snape to take revenge and change Hogwarts forever. Lily does not know that the entire Potter fortune (except the heirlooms and manors) belong to Snivellus Snape because of the loan of the Princes when all of the pureblood families wasted their money on the last goblin war to capture Gringotts for themselves. Since Snivellus is the last Prince, all of the pureblood money belongs to him and that Snivellus paid for her tuition at Hogwarts unknowingly in the Prince Scholarship Fund.

In the entire sixth year, she was having fun in her life as she and the Marauders pranked other Slytherins and the Headmaster even gave them points in pranking Slytherins. The Slytherins glared at them, but there was nothing they could do about it, since their protective shield, Snivellus, was gone, and Lily was glad for that and never thought of him again as long as she never saw him again. With Snivellus gone on holiday or dead for all she cared, she no longer cared about being mature and using her prefect privileges to deduct Slytherin of points just because of their existence. She abused her power, but did not care about that, because all she wants was James Potter, not anything else…and if pranking Slytherins would make him happy, she would approve of it, even helping him in the background while no one was watching. But she was pregnant and cannot do much but take away points until the child in her body was born into the world…

The Slytherins, like Snivellus Snape in the past, tried to strike back, but each time they did, all of their Professors would deduct points from them for "harming" the _innocent _Gryffindors. The Slytherins no longer cared about the house system and wanted to get out and join Voldemort as soon as possible, but Voldemort does not accept any student until they graduated from Hogwarts, so they had another year to wait before being able to join him. Little did the Slytherins know, Severus Snape was another faction of the war, and unlike Voldemort, he would free those who deserve it…with the power and benefits all would receive as long as they stay loyal to him forever.

By the end of sixth year, Lily's luxurious life would be gone forever, with her evil deeds revealed by Snivellus Snape at Hogwarts and when that happens, it would not be pretty for her and her best true friends, the Marauders. She would face various punishments devised the former best friend she hurt maliciously and without any other reason than his existence. Lily's parents cannot afford the Hogwarts tuition and the money was given to her by mail every year from the Prince Scholarship Fund to buy the supplies. As a result, Lily did the worst act in history, by betraying her best friend and supporter. Her very actions would doom Dumbledore's version of the Wizarding World, leaving little to no light wizards behind and doom the current lifestyle of Wizarding Britain.

By her actions, Hogwarts would no longer become a school and as a result of her actions against Snivellus Snape a year ago, she and every other wizard would not be able to take their NEWTS next year and they could no longer become official wizards of power. Until then, Lily Evans would enjoy life as best as she could…

**Sorry if Lily Evans' behavior was being overboard. She would never forgive Severus Snape for one insult and never cared about his near death in the post-Shack incident. I conclude that even before then, Lily Evans must had held contempt for her best friend or why she would not even give him a chance to speak to defend himself or listen to what he was saying about the danger of Remus being a werewolf? I never even saw Lily Evans saying sorry to Severus for wronging him in canon, but Severus offered a heartfelt apology to Lily Evans, despite the fact Lily hurt him first by not helping him by not removing soap jinx. Instead, Lily was busy flirting with James while Severus was hanging upside down! If that does not reveal her true character, what else could? Did Lily Evans went a little overboard in this or could this be her behavior if J.K. Rowling revealed her properly?**

** In the canon books, other than fifth year in reluctance, I never saw Lily Evans helping or even supporting Snape by fighting against the Marauders, while he probably suffered greatly in his house for protecting a "Mudblood." Probably in the background Lily was cheering what the Marauders did to Snivellus and enjoying the fact of being protected everywhere at Hogwarts, unlike Snivellus who had to defend himself every day from unsuspecting attacks…**

** Lily Evans is a self-centered, uncaring, and a very bad best friend. If she was your only best friend, would you want a friend like her? She was being influenced by her housemates by the end of first year, when she believed Snivellus and Slytherins were being evil, but until fourth year she decided they were right, trying to gain knowledge from Snivellus without him suspecting…**

** Lily is also a hypocrite. She wants to kill Severus by using the Killing Curse, yet she dares to berate him about his housemates and the Dark Arts? She must have some nerve. What do you think? Or is Lily Evans justified in killing Snivellus Snape because of his "practicing" the Dark Arts and his existence? **

** What do you think Lily Evans would do if Snivellus Snape was revealed to not only pay for her education, but her school supplies by using his inheritance? Her parents were middle class, but tuition was expensive and without the Prince Scholarship Fund, Lily cannot go to Hogwarts. What will happen when this fact is revealed to Lily in her face?**

** Should Lily be forgiven since she was Snape's ex-best friend or should she be punished for her behavior? If punished, do you believe she deserves mercy and forgiveness from Snivellus Snape? Think about it…**

** If you have any comments, please review and post**

** Next chapter: Lily's POV on Snivellus, Year Four**

** Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review**

** Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing**


End file.
